Jinchuuriki's Mask
by akatsuki-espada10
Summary: What if Naruto met Kurama when he was three during a beating? And that lead to said fox training him to make up for it? It leads to the most powerful shinobi to ever live, that's what. This is the story of one Naruto Uzumaki on his way to bring peace to the world, Believe It! Overpowered, God-Like Naruto; Yaoi warning! NaruxShika pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This is very important so I suggest you read this.

This story will be an overpowered Naruto fanfic. He will pretty much be unbeatable. I do have plans later on for him, so that there will be someone later down the road that will be a challenge for him. Because no matter how overpowered I make someone I always give them an enemy that will be as strong or stronger than them. In this story there is no ocs. Kurama will also be good in this fic. As I need him to be so he can train Naruto! So sorry in advanced for making him ooc.

Another warning is that this is a Yaoi fic. The main pairing will be NaruxShika. There will be other pairings, but that is the main one as Naruto is the main character.

Also there will be Sasuke/Sakura/Civilian Council/Village Elders bashing. I will NOT be bashing them throughout the story, just when they appear. I may redeem Sakura later on, but don't get your hopes up because I don't like her. I need Sasuke to be like himself, only more selfish, cocky, and arrogant. So he will still go to Orochimaru and he will be the main villain besides the akatsuki. As for the Civilian Council and the Village Elders they will not be shown much. Maybe a few times, so bashing will not take hold of this story. It is mainly Sasuke and Sakura.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But for once I do own everything in this fic as my brother said it was too stupid for him like most of my fics that I haven't posted yet.

With that said lets get to the story!

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Konoha. There wasn't a single street that wasn't lit with lights from store owners or decorations. There were people celebrating in the streets, laughing or even dancing. Some were just hanging out and talking to family and friends. Everyone in the village was having a good time. Well everyone except one Naruto Uzumaki.

You see this was a special day known as the Kyuubi Festival. It celebrated the lives that were lost on the day the kyuubi attacked. Especially their beloved Yondaime Hokage. The Yondaime died defeating the mighty beast, sealing it in a newborn baby boy. His final wish was for the child to be seen as a hero, but the village saw the boy as the kyuubi itself not its vessel. The village took all of their grief and anger out upon the small boy. Some would glare whenever they saw him while others would pretend he wasn't even their. There were also those who decided to 'finish' what the fourth had started and kill the boy causing him to have beatings regularly by both civilians and ninjas. What's even worse is that it is Naruto's third birthday and he is the target of the famous game 'demon hunt' played during the festival on the other side of the village. The part of the village that was never fixed from the kyuubi attack.

The young Uzumaki was currently running as fast as his little legs would carry him. Behind him was a mob of close to a hundred of both civilians and ninjas. A were carrying weapons of some sort. The ninjas either had kunai, shuriken, or swords, while the villagers had anything they could find. Some had metal poles, pitchforks, and torches, while others had knifes, or broken bottles.

The young boy looked behind him in fright as a bottle passed by his head causing him to run faster. He then turned down an alley way hoping to lose the. No such luck. As he ran into a brick wall at the end of the alley. He tried to find an escape route, but it was too late. The mob had caught up with him. A fat man with almost no hair stepped toward the cowering boy with a malicious grin.

"Now we've got you demon. There is nowhere to run!" He said triumphantly.

"LET'S FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" Yelled a random mob member and as if on cue all if the mobbers ganged up on the small boy.

The young boy begged and pleaded for them to stop, but no such luck. It instead made them beat him harder. They kicked, punched, stabbed, and hit him with anything they could find. The small child screamed in pain and each blow made him scream louder, encouraging his attackers. It stopped momentarily as a woman with bright pink hair and wearing a red dress with a white circle on it stepped forward.

"You shall perish tonight demon for what you have done to us! You may have that old monkey hokage fooled, but not the rest of us! We know what you really are demon! Now you shall feel our wrath for killing our loved ones! TAKE HIM TO THE SQUARE!" The pink woman proclaimed, but screeched at the end.

The mob grinned murderously as they picked up the boy who was now crying in pain while ignoring his pleas of why they were doing this. They soon brought him to the middle of the abandoned part of the village where there was a wooden stake in the ground. They quickly tied him to the stake and stepped back as some ninjas stepped forward and simultaneously used the fireball jutsu. As soon as the jutsus hit the stake erupted into flames, making the small child scream in agony as his skin melted off. As quickly as it melted off it grew back and the cycle continued, with the mob prancing around the boy as though he were a bonfire. After a few minutes the blonde couldn't take it anymore and he passed out.

* * *

When the small blonde child opened his eyes he saw that he was in some kind of sewer. He sat up and barely registered the fact that he wasn't wet even though he was sitting in water. The boy then stood up and started walking in a random direction.

"So the mob decided to drop me off in a sewer huh?" The boy asked aloud to himself.

He soon heard deep growling and his curiosity got the better of him. As he reached the room where the noise was coming from he saw a large cage. He walked up to the cage and peered inside. What he saw spiked his curiosity. As inside the giant cage was a massive fox with nine tails. He continued to stare at the massive fox that hadn't seemed to notice him as it growled and thrashed about, yelling about the villagers hurting it's host. It seemed to be upset, so Naruto decided to do what the third does to him when he's upset. He ran through the bars and hugged the fox's massive paw. The fox stopped and stared down at the small boy in shock.

"Do you feel better now Mr. fox?" Naruto asked him innocently, now staring up at him.

The fox blinked. It took a moment for the fox to process what was happening.

"Yes, but what about you?" The fox asked him and the boy looked confused, so the fox elaborated,"You're in the middle of another beating." The fox growled out, though not at the boy in front of him, but at the idiotic villagers.

Realization dawned on the small boy who fell to the ground crying and asking 'why?', 'why me?' over and over again. The giant fox looked down at Naruto with sorrow.

"Kit, I know the answer to your question." The fox said and Naruto looked up at him with hope, fear, and curiosity.

"Please, can you tell me?" He begged the fox.

"Kit, what do you know of the Kyuubi no Youko?" He asked.

"Not much, I just know that the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to defeat it. What does that have to do with why they hate me?" Naruto asked confused.

"It has everything to do with your current situation kit. You see, I am the Kyuubi no Youko and we are in your mindscape." The fox answered and the small boy looked up at him in horror.

"If that's true then that means you're sealed inside of me, right?!" Asked the hysteric boy, hoping that he was wrong.

"I'm sorry kit, but you're right. I was sealed into you by the Yondaime Hokage." The fox replied sadly.

"So the villagers are right. I am a demon." Naruto said in despair while looked at his tear stained reflection in the water.

"YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!" Roared the fox making the poor boy flinch and look up at him in fright.

The fox instantly calmed down at his expression and sighed while wrapping one of his tails around the small boy.

"Look kit, you're not a monster. Those villagers are just idiots. You are you and I am me. I am merely sealed into you." The fox said.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked making the fox sigh as he thought of a way to explain this in terms he would understand.

"Alright tell me, when you put ramen into a bowl does the bowl become ramen?" The massive fox asked the small boy who shook his head.

"The bowl is just the thing that holds the ramen." The boy said.

"Exactly, so picture me as the ramen and you as the bowl. Do you understand now?" The fox asked and the small boy nodded in understanding.

"But why me? Did my parents not love me?" Naruto asked as he started to cry again.

"Kit you're parents loved you more than anything." The fox replied making the boy look up at him in surprise.

"You know who my parents are?" Naruto asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Your mother was my previous host Kushina Uzumaki, but something went wrong when she gave birth to you resulting in me being released and controlled by a deranged man to destroy Konoha. Both of your parents died that night kit and I'm sorry, it was all my fault." The fox said while looking down in shame.

"It's not your fault. You were being controlled, so there is no need to apologize. You said you knew who my father was well who is he?" The boy asked and the fox looked at him in surprise before smiling.

"His name was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." He said.

"MY FATHER WAS THE YONDAIME?!" Naruto yelled in surprise and the fox nodded, "But why me? Why his own son?" The boy asked tearing up once again.

"Kit how could your father ask another family to give up their child when he wasn't willing to do the same?" The fox asked.

"He couldn't as it was his job as hokage to protect Konoha by any means necessary." The blonde answered.

"Right." The fox agreed, though he was shocked at Naruto's speech, intelligence, and maturity for being only three years old.

Though Naruto didn't like it, he was still proud of his dad for protecting Konoha. It was silent for awhile before the fox spoke up.

"Kit, I've decided to train you starting as soon as you're fully healed." The fox said.

"REALLY?!" The small blonde asked excitedly while bouncing up and down.

"Yes, now kit you're currently in the hospital with the hokage by your side. Now If you'll let me I'd like to talk with the hokage about your training."

"How will you do that if you're trapped in here?"

"I have to take control of your body, but don't worry, you don't have to break the seal and I won't have control for long. Also you can listen into everything we say."

"Alright Kyuubi."

"Kurama." The fox said, confusing the small boy.

"Huh?"

"My names not 'kyuubi', that's just my title. My name is Kurama."

"Oh, ok then, Kurama." Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

**(OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage sighed sadly once again at the sight of his surrogate grandson.

The small child was covered from head to toe in bandages, except for his eyes, nose, and mouth. The boy had severe burns as well as some other wounds ranging in severity. Other than the burns his most critical injury was the stab wound in his stomach. It appears as though someone stabbed him straight through with a rusted tanto. He new that that wound would turn into a scar, on both the front and the back.

'Oh Minato, I'm so sorry for what this village has done to your son.' The old hokage thought staring out the hospital window sadly.

Hiruzen was extremely furious when he first found him. The boy was tied to a stake, on fire with a mob dancing around him like he was some sort of sacrifice. He ordered his most trusted ANBU to either kill them or take them to Ibiki for questioning. The leader of the mob was a woman known as Sabi Haruno, sister to the Haruno clan head and head of the civilian council, Mebuki Haruno. But because of her being from the Haruno Clan, Mebuki Haruno found a way for her sister to get by without a punishment. This attack has brought forth a troubling fact to the old kage. The village wasn't the same anymore. Because of this discovery he sent for Jiraiya, so he could help him reconstruct the village to its former glory. The village he became hokage for.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a groan come from the young blonde in the bed. He turned to the child as said child carefully sat up and looked at him. Hiruzen was shocked by his eyes. They were no longer the vibrant blue he remembered, but in their place were a pair of red slitted eyes.

"We need to talk, old man." The child said in voice a child should not be able to make.

The young blonde then glanced at the hidden ANBU in the room. "Alone."

Hiruzen couldn't do anything but nod and comply with his request, sending the ANBU out of the room before he put up privacy seals.

Once they were alone Kurama turned to the hokage with a serious face.

"As you've probably noticed I'm not Naruto. I am the Kyuubi, but before you panic I have not taken control. Naruto has let me take over for a bit so I may talk with you." Kurama said to the stunned old man.

After a few moments to let him digest what he just told him, Kurama carried on.

"I have decided to train young Naruto in everything I can as soon as he is healed."

"How do I know this is not some sort of trick? After all you did attack the village three years ago." The Sandaime interrupted.

"First of all I didn't attack this village of my own free will. I was forced to by a mad man who ripped me from Kushina after she gave birth to Naruto. Second of all what would I gain from tricking you? Freedom? I feel that it is safer for me in here than out there where that man can control me once again. Also I owe it to Naruto to help him in anyway I can for the burden that I caused him." Kurama explained truthfully.

The old man thought for a moment before reaching his decision.

"I'll allow it as long as you let me know where you'll be training him." The Sandaime relented.

"That's fine with me as long as you or anyone else doesn't spy on us." Kurama said after a moment of silence.

"Alright I won't check up on his training. I'll leave it up to you." Hiruzen agreed.

"Well in that case I'll be teaching Naruto in the Forest of Death." Kurama informed him.

"Well most ninja stay away from there so you won't have to much to worry about. Though one Anko Mitarashi tends to stay there quite often. If you run into her try to bargain with her with dango. Though a bit sadistic, she is trustworthy and always keeps her word. You might also run into Kakashi Hatake. He was one of Minato's students and is Naruto's best ANBU guard. He was not on duty tonight which he already regrets even though all I told him was that Naruto was in the hospital do to an attack of an angry mob. Because of tonights attack on Naruto, Kakashi has decided to become closer to Naruto so this won't happen again, so Kakashi will be searching for Naruto as soon as Naruto's out of the hospital." The old hokage informed the fox demon.

Kurama nodded his head in thanks before telling the old man that Naruto will be fully healed in three days and releasing his control on his host's body causing it to fall to the bed unconscious.

Hiruzen then left the hospital and back to his office where he needed to finish his paperwork before he headed home.

* * *

Than you for those who have took time out of their lives to read this story!

Please review as it gives me inspiration to write!

I'm sorry for making a three year old Naruto more intelligent than he should be, but it had to be done, so I could make him as overpowered as I plan to make him.

-akatsuki-espada10


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who read this and actually like it. I thought that this wouldn't be very popular because Naruto is overpowered and it's Yaoi, but you all have given me hope! I couldn't have written this chapter without your support, so I thank you!

The next chapter may come a little slow as I'm trying to write more of his childhood because important stuff happens then. My problem is that I want to skip it so I can get straight to the action, like the Wave arc or the Chunin Exams. Sorry readers, but you will have to wait some more before there is a lot of action. The only action coming up is when Hinata gets kidnapped and some other minor things like assassination attempts.

**'Roar' **Kurama talking to Naruto

_'Believe It!'_ Naruto talking to Kurama

"Go ninja, go ninja, go" Regular talking

**"I'm better than you" **Kurama talking in Naruto's body

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All I own is this story because I have nothing better to do with my life than write fanfics about my favorite show.

Chapter 2

* * *

_"Alright I won't check up on his training. I'll leave it up to you." Hiruzen agreed._

_"Well in that case I'll be teaching Naruto in the Forest of Death." Kurama informed him._

_"Well most ninja stay away from there so you won't have to much to worry about. Though one Anko Mitarashi tends to stay there quite often. If you run into her try to bargain with her with dango. Though a bit sadistic, she is trustworthy and always keeps her word. You might also run into Kakashi Hatake. He was one of Minato's students and is Naruto's best ANBU guard. He was not on duty tonight which he already regrets even though all I told him was that Naruto was in the hospital do to an attack of an angry mob. Because of tonights attack on Naruto, Kakashi has decided to become closer to Naruto so this won't happen again, so Kakashi will be searching for Naruto as soon as Naruto's out of the hospital." The old hokage informed the fox demon._

_Kurama nodded his head in thanks before telling the old man that Naruto will be fully healed in three days and releasing his control on his host's body causing it to fall to the bed unconscious._

_Hiruzen then left the hospital and back to his office where he needed to finish his paperwork before he headed home._

* * *

End Recap:

Just like Kurama said it only took three days for Naruto to recover. Kurama informed him that the only thing he couldn't fully heal and would leave a noticeable scar was the stab wound in his stomach. Naruto was fine with that though, as it was a reminder of what happened.

Naruto was shocked when Kurama started to talk to him even when he was awake. Kurama then informed him that he pushed enough chakra into his body so that they could talk telepathically. Kurama was shocked when Naruto started to call him nii-san, but didn't mind. In fact the fox was happy. He finally found someone other than his father who liked him. Though it was his fault that the other bijuus didn't like him, as he was the most arrogant one. He always belittled them for being weaker than him.

Once he was sealed though he realized how wrong he was. Being sealed gave him time to think of things that he never bothered to before. Mostly his own arrogance. He realized that because of his arrogance he thought that nothing could hurt him, that nothing could ever happen to him which led to him being sealed. He thought over his life because of that revelation and the thought of how disappointed his father would be in him he came to a decision. He became determined to fix his relationship with the other bijuus and become the sibling that he was supposed to be. After all it was his job to look after them because he was the strongest, not ridicule them. It made him even happier to have the blonde as his host when said blonde promised to help him accomplish his goal.

* * *

When Naruto left the hospital Kurama immediately told him how to get to the Forest of Death. Once he reached the gates Naruto gawked at it.

**'What is it kit?'** Kurama asked him.

"IT'S HUGE!" Naruto shouted.

**'Yes it is. Now we should head in and find a good cave or tree to make a home out of.' **Kurama informed him chuckling.

"Ok Kurama-nii-san!" The boy exclaimed running inside.

**'Kit, be careful in here.'**

"Why?" The young blonde asked confused.

**'Because kit, there are creatures in there that can and will kill you easily.'** Kurama informed him calmly, like he was talking about the weather.

"YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW BECAUSE! AND WHY DO YOU SOUND SO CALM! OH KAMI I'M GOING TO DIE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Naruto started shouting while running around in circles.

**'KIT! STOP SHOUTING! YOU'RE GOING TO ATTRACT EVERY CREATURE IN THIS FOREST!'** Kurama shouted at the boy.

Naruto stopped running and shouting and immediately looked around. He sighed in relief when he didn't see anything.

**'Now that you're calm I can tell you where to go to avoid the dangers here.' **The fox said irritably.

"Hehe. Sorry nii-san." Naruto said sheepishly.

**'By the way kit, you don't have to talk out loud to talk to me. We can still communicate if you just think it. In fact that way is better as no one will be able listen.' **Kurama informed him.

_'Like this?' _Naruto mentally asked.

**'Yes, like that.'**

_'So where do I go nii-san?'_

**'Head north-east until I tell you to stop. And be as quiet as you can.' **Kurama answered.

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. After a few hours of Kurama giving Naruto directions they came across a big tree. The tree itself is not what caught the fox's attention. No, it was the hole next to it. It was big enough for a twelve or thirteen year old to fit through, though Kurama knew he was going to have to take control so he could turn it into a home underneath. When he informed this to Naruto, he quickly agreed and let the fox have temporary control. Once Kurama had control he made his way to the hole and crawled into it. He soon came to a small opening, just big enough for him to stand up in.

**"Just as I thought, this was created by a genin team during the Chunin Exams."** Kurama said to himself.

_'The Chunin Exams?'_ Naruto asked confused.

**'I'll tell you about it later.'** He replied.

Kurama then looked over the small space and sighed.

**'This will take awhile.' **He informed Naruto who shrugged.

Kurama immediately got to work. He used some earth jutsus he remembered from his time inside of one of his previous hosts to make the space bigger. Then he used some seals he also learned from his hosts to make it indestructible as well as some privacy seals that never faded, so that Naruto didn't have to worry about anyone sensing or hearing him. Once that was completed he made some rooms. One to sleep, one for a kitchen, one for a study, and one to store weapons. He would have made a bathroom, but there was no way Naruto could put a toilet, sink, or shower in there. He would just have to use the nearby stream to washup. He then did some other things he found would be necessary. Like some more exits and entrances, as well as a barrier keyed with his yokai so only Naruto could get in without his permission. Once Kurama was satisfied he gave back control to Naruto who collapsed due to the strain he received from Kurama using so much chakra. When he could stand again Kurama told him to go to the nearby river they passed.

_'Why do we need to come here nii-san?' _Naruto asked as soon as they arrived at the river.

**'Because I'm going to teach you how to swim.' **Kurama answered.

With that said Naruto undressed to his boxers and jumped in. Which resulted in him drowning so Kurama had to take control to get him out.

**'YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!' **Kurama shouted at him.

_'Sorry Kurama-nii-san.'_ Naruto said dejectedly.

Kurama calmed down and sighed.

**'Look kit. You have to be careful, alright.' **Kurama said gently and Naruto nodded happily.

_'I promise nii-san!'_ Naruto declared.

**'Good, now SLOWLY get into the river.'**

With that the lesson continued without further incident. After a few hours Kurama had Naruto stop so he could teach him something else. When they stopped Naruto made little progress, but Kurama expected that. And you have to give the boy credit, as he was learning to swim in a fast moving river. So not only did he have to focus on not drowning, but he also had to focus on not getting swept up by the current. He was lucky Kurama could take over his body when he slipped or else he would surely be dead by now. Kurama knew Naruto would be able to swim properly in a few weeks, but for now Naruto needed to learn other skills to help him survive. Since he just got out of the hospital and it was getting late Kurama decided to only teach him one other thing he needed to know. How to climb.

Kurama sighed at this. He just knew that he would need to help Naruto more with this than he did with swimming. He had Naruto use the tree by his new home as it had more branches that were close enough to the ground for him to reach. As soon as Naruto started climbing Kurama knew he was right.

Kurama let Naruto stop when it got dark out, much to Naruto's relief. Though Naruto's relief was short lived as Kurama made him catch his own food. Naruto was thankful that the fox at least gave him tips on how to catch some small prey and how to avoid the bigger ones.

Naruto was happy that he at least managed to catch a small rabbit that wasn't affected like the other animals there. Kurama then informed him that there are some small animals that weren't overly large and dangerous. Naruto was thankful for that.

A bonus for having Naruto hunt for his own food and starting when he was young was the subject of killing. Kurama realized that Naruto needed to have his first kill before he graduated, but since Naruto wasn't ready for that yet he started with animals. Naruto was at first reluctant, but after Kurama told him that he needed to in order to survive and that it would later be eaten anyways, but by something that didn't care about it and would show it no mercy Naruto agreed, though reluctantly. After he killed the rabbit Naruto spent the next few minutes vomiting while Kurama said soothing words to the blonde to calm him down. Kurama knew he made the right decision to have him start with animals, so that way he won't react as badly when the time comes for him to kill another human.

When Naruto was done vomiting Kurama informed him that he would need to skin it, wash it, and then cook it. At that information Naruto went right back to vomiting. After another few minutes Naruto calmed down once again and followed Kurama's instructions. Once he finished Naruto quickly ate then realizing how hungry he was. He also noticed that the rabbit didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. Judging by the position of the moon Kurama told him it was around midnight.

As soon as he finished Kurama had him head back to the underground house and go to bed. Once Naruto reached his new home he went straight to his bed that Kurama made him. It wasn't much just a table of rock with a bunch of grass and flowers, but it would do until he found a real bed. As soon as Naruto laid down he passed out.

**'If you thought today was hard then you better get used to it, as that was beyond easy compared to how I'll be training starting tomorrow.' **Kurama thought to himself as he too went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Kurama woke Naruto up at eight in the morning.

"Why do I have to get up so early?" Naruto whined as he headed to the river to washup.

**'If you thought this early then you have a problem kit. Because this is the earliest I'm going to wake you. In fact soon you'll be getting up earlier and earlier.'** Kurama informed him causing Naruto to complain.

Once Naruto was done Kurama had him continue to swim since he was already at the river. At around ten o'clock Kurama had Naruto climb until lunch at twelve. This time Kurama refused to help him which made hunting much harder, but by three o'clock he finished lunch. Then Kurama had him go to the hokage for materials that he would need. At first Naruto was happy that he would get away from training, until Kurama had him run the entire way while being as quiet as possible.

* * *

As Naruto neared the village Kurama had him take to the alleys to avoid confrontation. When Naruto reached the tower Kurama told him sneak in and around the secretary. Once done Naruto quickly reached the Sandaime's office and barged in.

"Hey old man!" He exclaimed before he fell on the ground panting.

Hiruzen sent his ANBU out of the room and set up privacy seals before he went over to the young blonde.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine *pant*. Kurama made me *pant* run here from the *pant* forest." Naruto replied with a grin as he shakily got off the floor.

"Kurama?" The Sandaime asked quizzically.

Naruto froze at his slip up.

**'Tell him. He's trustworthy.' **Kurama said nonchalantly.

"Kurama *pant* is the kyuubi's *pant* name." Naruto told him between pants.

"I thought that kyuubi was his name." The old kage said.

"No *pant* that is just a *pant* title." Naruto told him and Hiruzen nodded.

"So how have you been?" Hiruzen asked as he made his way to his chair.

"I'm fine old man." Naruto answered with a grin once he stopped panting.

"Good. Now as much as I enjoy your company I assume you came here for something, am I right Naruto?" He asked the child that sat in the desk in front of him.

"Yeah. Kurama says that I need some materials for my training." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh, and what do you need?" The old kage asked.

**'Tell him you need kunai, shuriken, paper, writing utensils, and some of those chakra papers. And tell him I won't use the last thing until later. Also you need some new clothes.' **Kurama told Naruto who informed the hokage.

"I see. Yeah I can get you those items. I have all but the clothes here in the office. The clothes will take sometime depending on how detailed you want them." The Sandaime informed him.

**'Tell him to just get simple all black clothes that are good for training for now. You will get clothes that you like later on.' **Kurama told his host.

"Old man, Kurama said to get all black clothes that are good for training." Naruto said.

"Alright, that won't take long. I should have those by tomorrow. Is that all my boy?" Hiruzen asked his surrogate grandson.

**'Yes that's it.' **Kurama said.

"Yeah, that's it old man." The blonde said.

Hiruzen nodded and handed Naruto the supplies he asked for and Naruto thanked him and ran out of the room on Kurama's orders. Once Naruto left Hiruzen dropped the privacy seals and his ANBU came in.

'Jiraiya, you better get here soon. I've discovered too many wrongs in Konoha to fix alone.' The old kage thought as he stared out the window over the village.

* * *

_'Kurama-nii-san, why am I doing this again?' _Naruto asked as he was running around a forest near the clan compounds.

**'It helps you with stealth, speed, and you can learn things from the clans when you get stealthy enough. Though before that you still need to get used to the gravity seal I put on you.'** Kurama replied.

It has been almost 3 months since Naruto asked the hokage for materials. Just like the old kage said Naruto went back the next day to get his new clothes. They were nothing special. A long sleeved black shirt, black pants, and black ninja like sandals. They were loose enough for movement, yet tight enough so they weren't baggy and thin enough so he didn't get too hot, but thick enough so he didn't get cold.

Over the three months Naruto learned how to swim and climb and as a reward Naruto got 1x gravity seal put on him. Now Naruto was working on getting used to it. Kurama also started to teach the blonde history. He knew how the blonde didn't like to study as he learned from doing not being told, so the fox decided to start when he's young and continue to teach him everything until he has it memorized. Of course the fox knew that it would take years, but Naruto needed to know this stuff. Kurama also had the boy start working on his kunai and shuriken throwing. So far Naruto could hit the tree he uses as a target one or two times out of ten for both kunai and shuriken. It wasn't much, but at least he was getting there. Kurama had him start on this early as well because he would need perfect accuracy later on in his training for the things he was going to teach the blonde.

**'Naruto remember to be as quiet as possible.' **The fox reminded his host as he neared one of the clans.

_'This is impossible Kurama-nii-san! How am I supposed to get around the clans without being noticed!' _Naruto whined.

**'Quite whining. your lucky I started you out doing this at night and I gave you your new clothes before this.' **Kurama told his host.

The blonde huffed, but continued in his way around the clans.

**'You're doing good kit. So far you managed to sneak past a few of the clan members.' **Kurama informed his host.

_'Wait a few members! So they know I'm here!' _The blonde panicked.

**'Don't worry kit. The clans don't care about a three year old running around the clans. As long as you don't get too close that is. Also make sure you stay away from the Uchiha. Most of them are arrogant assholes.' **Kurama told the blonde to calm him down.

_'So the Uchiha are like you?'_ Naruto asked innocently.

**'Watch it brat. And besides I'm not like that... anymore at least.' **Kurama replied.

_'I know, Iknow. Hey Kurama-nii-san, What's that guy doing?'_ Naruto asked pointing to a shinobi who went into the clan compound they were near.

**'Hmmm, what clan is that?'**

_'The ones with those weird eyes. The ones that look blind even though they're not.'_ Naruto answered.

**'The Hyuugas huh. Well my guess is that someone is trying to get the Byakugan. Naruto let take control for a bit.' **Kurama said and Naruto complied.

Once Kurama had control he suppressed his chakra and silently followed the intruder. Kurama followed the intruder to what he guessed was the main house. He stopped on a nearby tree and watched. The intruder then went into the home. A few minutes later he came out with a little girl in his arms sleeping. As the intruder left he began to follow again. He noticed a Hyuga up ahead and silently put a demon genjutsu on him.

What makes a demon genjutsu better than a normal one is that they're harder to detect and break. Not even those with doujutsus would sense them unless they were looking for it or were very skilled in genjutsus like some of the Uchihas.

_'Why did you do that Kurama? He could have helped.' _Naruto asked.

**'Because that was the girl's father and he would have killed the man.' **Kurama answered.

_'What's wrong with that?' _Naruto asked skeptically.

He may not like killing, but he knew that it was part of being a shinobi, so it didn't bother him to talk about it.

**'Think about it, I can tell that is a foreign shinobi, so they must be here for a reason or else they would have been stopped by know. The only thing I can think of is a peace negotiation. If the village where he comes from find out he's dead during a peace negotiation then they would demand the one responsible. Even if this village claim that they were trying to kidnap a clan member what proof would they have?' **Kurama informed him and realization dawned on the boy.

_'The village wouldn't have any proof, so the other village would get away with it and we would have to give them the person who killed their shinobi regardless.' _The blonde said.

**'Exactly. Even worse than that is that the girl is probably the Hyuuga heir, so that would mean that her father is the clan head and if he kills the intruder then the village would have to give him to the village who sent this shinobi.'** kurama added.

_'And if that happens then Konoha would lose not only the byakugan, but the clan would go into chaos because their clan head would be gone and the heiress is too young, so they wouldn't have a clan head anymore.' _The blonde also added and Kurama nodded in confirmation.

**'That's why I put the genjutsu over him, so he wouldn't get involved. Now I can save the girl and keep the intruder alive for interrogation.' **The fox replied and Naruto nodded in agreement.

When the intruder reached a forest close to the wall of Konoha Kurama jumped out in front of him. The shinobi stopped and got into a defensive stance as he dropped the girl causing her to wake up.

**'This ninja is from Kumo.'** Kurama thought to himself.

_'How do you know that nii-san?' _Naruto asked him curiously.

**'Because of his headband.' **Kurama responded.

"Well what is a brat like you doing way out here?" The shinobi sneered.

**"I'm here to bring the girl home and you to the T. & I. Department." **Kurama replied calmly as he got into a defensive stance.

**'This may be more difficult than I thought.'**

_'What do you mean?'_ Naruto asked the fox.

**'You're body is too small to handle my chakra. I was barely able to keep up the demonic genjutsu for as long as I did. It looks like I'm going to have to finish this quickly before the girl's father comes and before your body gets damaged by the strain of me controlling it.'** Kurama answered.

**"Girl, get back."** Kurama told the girl who was shaking in fright.

"She's not going anywhere." The ninja said reaching for the small child.

Before he could reach her Kurama ran forward while throwing some shuriken at him. The ninja jumped back in order to get away from the projectiles while Kurama reached the girl and stood in front of her protectively.

**"Go hide behind a tree or bush nearby so you'll be safe." **Kurama told the girl who complied and hid behind a tree nearby.

"So I'm going to have to get through you first huh." The ninja said as he threw some kunai.

Kurama jumped out of the way and started to weave through hand seals.

**"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"** The ninja easily dodged the attack and sneered.

"Is that all you got?"

Kurama growled and ran towards the intruder while doing more hand signs.

**"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"** Kurama launched the attack and ran at the ninja right behind the attack.

"That didn't work before, so what makes you think it will work now." The ninja said as he once again dodged by jumping to the side.

What the ninja didn't expect was the boy to be right behind the technique, so when it passed him the boy was right in front of him with a kunai aimed for a killing blow.

'He used the fireball as a distraction so he could get in front of me without me noticing!' The ninja realized as he dodged the blow and kicked the blonde away from him.

Kurama landed on the tree behind him and growled as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

**'Damn. This body can't take much more. I have to finish this now.' **Kurama cursed as he desperately tried to think of a plan.

"What's the matter kid? Realize that there's no hope for you?" The ninja asked mockingly.

Kurama growled and formed more hand seals.

**"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique"**

As the fireballs with shuriken in them headed towards the ninja Kurama weaved through more hand seals.

**'This better work. I can't use anymore jutsus after this attack or else this body will sustain serious injuries.' **Kurama thought as he called out his final jutsu.

**"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"** As the fireballs neared the ninja who was about to dodge them a blast of wind speed them up and both attacks hit the unsuspecting ninja who flew back.

Kurama wasted no time. As soon as he sent the jutsu Kurama ran right behind it so he was close to the shinobi when he landed. As the ninja started to get up Kurama threw a some kunai at him. When they hit the ninja he exploded in lightning.

**'A lightning clone!'** Kurama mentally yelled in shock.

"I got you know brat." Kurama heard behind him before he was stabbed in the back with a kunai.

"Though I must admit that you were very skilled for someone your age. Shame that you'll be dead in matter of minutes because I would have loved to fight you when you got older. Oh well." The ninja chuckled as he turned around and started to walk towards the girl behind the tree in front of him.

That's when a poof was heard throughout the clearing. The intruder turned around and gasped at what he saw. Or more like what he didn't see. The blonde was no where in sight.

As the ninja got in a defensive stance he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned and threw a kunai at the noise, but nothing was there. The kunai hit a tree and the ninja sighed in frustration. When he turned back around he was met with a punch in the face that sent him crashing to the ground. Before he could get up he was hit in the face again. The ninja then raised his fist and punched the person him. He heard a thud and sat up. When he looked at his assaulter he saw the blonde against a tree panting and bleeding. He stood up and started to walk to the boy with a smirk on his face.

"Well now you're done. You have no chakra left and you're too tired to move." The intruder said as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

**'Damnit! He's right this body can't' move anymore and I used up all the chakra this body can handle. I'm sorry kit there's nothing I can do.'** Kurama said in frustration.

_'YOU CAN'T GIVE NOW! WHAT ABOUT YOUR GOAL TO REUNITE WITH THE SIBLINGS!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU'RE DEAD!' _Naruto shouted at him.

**'I know that kit, but there's nothing I can do and besides I'll just regenerate in a few years. It's you who will lose their dream.'**

_'What if I rip off part of the seal?' _Naruto asked.

**'It could work, but your body can't handle it kit. I won't allow you to.'** Kurama replied firmly.

_'But Kurama-nii-san you need too.'_ Naruto begged.

**'It's fine kit, I've got an idea.'** Kurama reassured his host.

Kurama looked at the ninja in front of him and prepared to put his plan in action when suddenly the ninja fell to the ground with a cry of pain. When he fell on his knees there was a sickening crack as the ninja fell to the ground. Behind the ninja stood a panting three year old Hyuga holding a very large stick.

"Are you alright mister?" The girl asked as she ran over to him.

**"Yeah I'm fine."** Kurama responded shocked at the turn of events, he then gave Naruto back control who fell to the ground panting.

At that moment the girl's father showed up.

"Hinata! Are you alright?!" He asked as he rushed to his daughter.

"Yes father I'm fine, thanks to him." She said pointing to the blonde.

The elder Hyuga looked over at the blonde and nodded his thanks.

"Thank you for saving my daughter young one." He said.

"No problem." Naruto grinned before he passed out.

"Father we have to help him!" Hinata exclaimed as she ran over to the boy.

Her father nodded in agreement and walked over to the small boy. That's when some ANBU showed up.

"Hiashi-sama are you and Hinata-sama alright?" The captain asked.

The ANBU captain was wearing a bird mask and had short black hair.

"Yes, we're fine. Though this boy needs medical attention." Hiashi replied gesturing to the blonde on the ground.

The ANBU looked at the boy and nodded.

"ANBU take the intruder to Ibiki and take Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama home." He announced and the ANBU did as they were told.

Bird then walked up to the boy and picked him up before shunshining to the hospital.

'Naruto Uzumaki, you are one interesting kid.' The ANBU captain thought as he watched the doctors take him and made sure they didn't try anything.

* * *

I'm not sure how well I did the fight scene so I would like your opinion on it please. This was the first fight scene I've made, so I would like to know what I need to do to improve it as I don't think I did it correctly.

I was surprised at how many people like my story so far! I figured no one would really like, but apparently I must be doing something right. Thank you to all who read this story! It is thanks to you that I have been working on this chapter from when I wake up to when I go to bed for the past two days!

Please review!

-akatsuki-espada10


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took awhile to update. I was planning on posting it sooner but I had a lot going on. And I'm still surprised with how many people like this story, thank you to all who read this!So without further delay, I bring you to chapter 3!

**'Roar' **Kurama talking to Naruto

_'Believe It!'_ Naruto talking to kurama

"Go ninja, go ninja, go" Regular talking

**"I'm better than you"** Kurama talking in Naruto's body

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

* * *

**recap:**

_The elder Hyuga looked over at the blonde and nodded his thanks._

_"Thank you for saving my daughter young one." He said._

_"No problem." Naruto grinned before he passed out._

_"Father we have to help him!" Hinata exclaimed as she ran over to the boy._

_Her father nodded in agreement and walked over to the small boy. That's when some ANBU showed up._

_"Hiashi-sama are you and Hinata-sama alright?" The captain asked._

_The ANBU captain was wearing a bird mask and had short black hair._

_"Yes, we're fine. Though this boy needs medical attention." Hiashi replied gesturing to the blonde on the ground._

_The ANBU looked at the boy and nodded._

_"ANBU take the intruder to Ibiki and take Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama home." He announced and the ANBU did as they were told._

_Bird then walked up to the boy and picked him up before shunshining to the hospital._

_'Naruto Uzumaki, you are one interesting kid.' The ANBU captain thought as he watched the doctors take him and made sure they didn't try anything._

**end recap:**

* * *

When Naruto woke up it was to the sight of the hospital ceiling.

_'Is it bad that I've been here so many times that I know where I am just by looking at the ceiling?'_ Naruto questioned to himself.

**'I think so kit.' **Kurama replied with a yawn, **'How are you feeling?'**

_'Fine. A little sore, but that's nothing new.'_ He replied.

Naruto then heard the door open and looked over to see the hokage. Hiruzen then walked over and took a seat next to the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" He asked the blonde who grinned back.

"I'm fine old man! That was nothing!" He proclaimed as he jumped up on the bed.

The Sandaime chuckled at this and had the boy sit down before he hurt himself even more.

"So mind telling me what happened? And don't worry I already sent the ANBU out and put up the privacy seals." he asked the child who shrugged.

"I was practicing my stealth by running around the clans when I saw a ninja enter the Hyuga's compound, so Kurama took control and followed him. When he confronted the intruder they started fighting, though Kurama couldn't do much in this body without causing serious injury. Near the end of the fight the ninja had us cornered and right before Kurama could put his plan into action the girl hit the ninja with a stick knocking him out. Then Kurama gave me back control and I passed out." Naruto summarized and the Sandaime nodded.

"That's basically what Hinata Hyuga told her father, though without the information of Kurama." He said.

"Hey old man, when can I leave?" Naruto asked.

"At anytime my boy. Just as long as you're healed." He replied and Naruto cheered causing Hiruzen to chuckle.

"Well I have to go Naruto-kun. I have an appointment soon and it's too important to miss." Hiruzen said as he stood up and left.

**'Kit, get some rest before we leave. And don't think that just because you'll be getting out of the hospital today that you'll get out of training. In fact because of yesterday's event I'll be upping your training, so this doesn't happen again.' **Kurama informed him.

Naruto groaned as he fell back on the bed and passed out. Once again Naruto woke up to the white ceiling. He sighed as he sat up.

_'Time to leave I guess.'_ He said to himself as he stood up and walked towards door after putting on his clothes.

When he left the hospital Kurama had him run back to his home much to the blondes chagrin. Once he reached the forest he followed his tenants directions and soon came to an open clearing.

_'What are we doing here nii-san?'_ Naruto asked in curiosity.

**'Well kit, its time to start your chakra control training.'** Kurama informed him.

_'ALRIGHT!'_ Naruto screamed mentally which caused Kurama to wince.

**'KIT! HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT SCREAM IN YOUR THOUGHTS!'** Kurama shouted at his host.

_'Hehe, sorry nii-san.'_ Naruto replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

Kurama sighed and mumbled something about 'stupid Uzumaki's and their loud personalities' much to Naruto's amusement.

_'So what do I do?'_ Naruto asked his tenant.

**'We're going to start with tree walking, so go walk over to the tall tree in front of you.'** Kurama said and the blonde did as he was told.

_'So how do I walk up trees? Isn't that impossible?'_ Naruto asked curiously and Kurama shook his head.

**'You have to use chakra. Gather your chakra at your feet and start walking on the tree. If you have too little you'll blast off and if you have too little you'll slip off. You have to find the correct amount so I'd advise you not to run up it and try to walk up it. Also use a kunai to mark your progress and don't get mad if it takes you along time. You have a lot of chakra for your age and no control over it. Another thing, don't let your mind wander or you'll lose concentration and fall off.' **Kurama instructed the blonde who soaked up every word like a sponge.

_'Got it'_ The replied before he grabbed a kunai and started up the tree.

He put a foot on the tree and waited for it to stick before he put his other foot on the tree. When it stuck to the tree he cheered causing him to lose concentration and fly off the tree into another tree.

**'Didn't I just tell you not to lose concentration!?'** The fox exclaimed.

_'Whoops.'_ The blonde replied causing his tenant to sigh in frustration.

Naruto then got up and went back to his tree. He tried again and flew off once again. Naruto sighed in frustration before trying again.

_'Isn't there an easier way?' _The blonde complained after a few more tries.

**'I told you this wasn't going to be easy. Especially with your high chakra reserves. Now stop complaining and get training.' **The commanded and Naruto did as he was told.

* * *

In the Hokage Tower the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, paced around his office impatiently.

"Damn it, he should have been here by now. He better get here soon or I'll make sure to punish him." He sighed in frustration.

He has already sent out the ANBU and put up privacy seals, so now all he had to do was wait. Right when he was about to call one of his ANBU to search for the man he was waiting for said man came through the window and landed in front of him. The man in front of him had long, white, spiky hair tied in a ponytail with two bangs framing his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and a forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants and underneath he wore a mesh armor that showed out of his sleeves and legs of his outfit. He also wore hand gaurds, a black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, and a large scroll on his back.

"Hey sensei." The man said with a smile and a wave.

"What the hell took you so long Jiraiya." Hiruzen demanded and Jiraiya chuckled nervously.

"Well I had to do some research." He replied and Hiruzen sighed as he sat down.

"You might want to sit down for this, we have a lot to talk about." He said seriously.

"What about?" Jiraiya asked as he sat down across from him.

"This concerns the village and more specifically the council and Naruto. You see, it has come to my attention that Konoha is no longer the village I became hokage for." The Sandaime replied and Jiraiya looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean sensei? It seems the same to me." Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"I no longer have control of the village. The civilian council and the elders have taken most of the hokage's power after the kyuubi attack. The civilian council has changed the academy so their children can pass through with minimal effort. Danzo has reinstated ROOT and I can't do anything about it because I have no proof that they exist." Hiruzen replied angrily and Jiraiya nodded in understanding.

"And you want me to spy on the village to collect proof of all this and find any other treacherous acts." Jiraiya said and Hiruzen nodded.

"Precisely." He said.

"What does any of this have to do with Naruto?"Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"After I told the council that Naruto was the kyuubi jinchuuriki when he was only a few hours old word had somehow spread. I informed the village that young Naruto was the vessel and not the beast itself, but they didn't listen. They concluded that he was the kyuubi's reincarnation or it's human form and I could do nothing to change their minds. Because of this and the fact that I was powerless because of the council, Naruto has suffered greatly. He has numerous assassination attempts on him and he was kicked out of the orphanage at just a few months ago. Not to mention that they either kick him out of stores our overcharge him for poor quality products. Whenever he walks down the street he is glared at and has never had any friends. The worst part was always his birthday. On his birthday they beat him until he was nearly dead and they even made a game called 'Demon Hunt' for the kyuubi festival and I bet you can figure out what the game is about." Hiruzen said sadly with his head down at his failure.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?!" An enraged Jiraiya yelled as the room was filled with killer intent.

"When Ibiki was done interrogating his attackers they always said the same thing. It was either they were avenging their loved ones or that they were finishing what the fourth started." Hiruzen replied.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Jiraiya shouted in anger.

"Settle down Jiraiya. I told you there was nothing I could do. If I did anything more than give Naruto his own apartment then I would have been sentenced to death for treason and then Naruto would have had no one to help him as Danzo would have certainly taken over the position of hokage." The old kage snapped and Jiraiya calmed down as he realized his sensei was right.

"So where is he?" Jiraiya asked.

"He has been training in a secluded area away from everybody, so he wouldn't be disturbed."

"Well where is that?"

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, I cannot tell you."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Jiraiya shouted in anger.

"Because I promised him and his sensei that I would make sure no one knows of their whereabouts. No matter who they were." Hiruzen replied with no room for argument.

"What do you mean by sensei? Who? And are you sure they're trustworthy?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"I cannot tell you who Naruto's sensei is for safety reasons and I trust him completely. In fact I trust him more than anyone with Naruto's training." Hiruzen said with confidence.

"He's that good, huh." Jiraiya asked and the Sandaime nodded an affirmative.

"Well if that's all then I guess I'll go and inform my spy network of this development. See ya sensei." With that Hiruzen was alone in his office once again.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." The Sandaime sighed.

When Hiruzen turned back to his desk it was to see a huge stack of paperwork and he glared at it.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." He mumbled as he picked up the first sheet and set it on his desk.

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto started tree climbing and he was finally able to get to the top. Though his mood turned sour when Kurama informed him that he would have to run up and down the tree to build up his reserves and gain better control of his chakra. As Naruto was taking a short break he was forced to jump back quickly as a hail of kunai landed right where he was a moment ago. He looked up to see a man with short, spiky black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with the standard chuunin vest on top and black pants with black ninja sandals. He had a Konohagakure headband on his forehead and a kunai holster on his right leg. The ninja then jumped down from the tree and grinned maliciously at the blonde.

"So you saw through my surprise attack demon? Good. I don't want you to die to quickly." He said before he launched more kunai at the blonde jinchuuriki who jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

Naruto then stood and ran through the forest with the ninja following.

"Why do I have to run Kurama-nii?" naruto whined to his tenant.

**'Because idiot, you remember what happened last week right?'** The fox asked.

"But that guy was a jounin! This is a chunin!" Naruto exclaimed as he ducked under a fallen tree, never slowing his pace.

**'It doesn't matter kit. You are still to weak to take the guy on and your body can't handle me taking over yet.'** Kurama explained.

"Damn it! This sucks!"

**'I agree kit, but there's nothing you can do, but to continue running until you lose him.' **The fox replied.

As they were internally talking Naruto forgot to pay real close attention to where he was going and slammed into something, knocking him and whatever he hit, to the ground. Naruto looked up and was ready to bolt, thinking that he ran into the ninja he was running from, but stopped when he noticed who he knocked over. It was a woman with violet hair tied in a short and spiky ponytail with pupil-less, light brown eyes. She was wearing a full body mesh suit that ended at her knees with a tan overcoat on top. She also had on a dark orange mini-skirt with a dark blue belt attached to it, a konohagakure forehead protector on her forehead and a necklace made of thick cord with a fang on it. When she stood up she turned to look at her attacker and glared.

"What the hell brat! Watch where you're going! How did you get in here in the first place?" She demanded and before Naruto could answer the ninja from before landed in the clearing.

"Well if it isn't the demon brat with the snake whore, how fitting. now I can kill you both!" He exclaimed as he charged at them with a kunai in hand.

She sighed in annoyance before turning to the kid that knocked her over.

"Stay there and don't move. I'm not done with you yet." She ordered and Naruto nodded in understanding.

She then turned back to her attacker and glared at him as he charged. As he got closer she performed a few hand seals before slamming her hand on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu**"

There was a puff of smoke and a big red snake emerged from it.

"Yesss?" It asked its summoner.

"Take care of this maggot." She said, referring to the ninja in front of her who was now looking at the snake in fear.

"Asss you wisssh." It said before it lunged at the man who turned and ran with the snake right behind him.

"That was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the retreating snake.

"Now brat, tell me what you're doing in this forest." Demanded the snake summoning woman.

Naruto turned to her and grinned while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's a long story." He said and the girl in front of him sat down.

"I have time." She replied with a smirk. "Names Anko Mitarashi by the way."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said and then realized that she was the girl the Sandaime said they could trust.

With the introductions out of the way, Naruto started to tell his life story and why he was there. Anko was disgusted and angered at the village for what they did to a boy no older than 3. When Naruto finished Anko stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey brat, buy me some dango here and there and I'll promise to tell no one about you. Deal?" She asked, turning to the child who also stood up.

"Deal." He replied and Anko grinned back before disappearing into the forest.

_'Well that was unexpected.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he turned and walked deeper into the forest.

**'Yes, it was. Now go back to the tree and start climbing. You had more than enough time to rests.'** Kurama told his host who groaned in reply, but complied.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews fill me with inspiration!

-akatsuki-espada10


End file.
